Forever Isn't Good Enough..
by Oxymoron
Summary: A Legend dies and now Tifa and the gang are forced to live without him.. The complication with Aeris and Sephiroth in the Lifestream continues with Chapter 3...Rated PG13 for slight cursing. R&R please..
1. Default Chapter

Forever Isn't Good Enough  
  
  
I looked on past the gate before me, my eyes widened with despair. I swan forward,   
trying to reach it, but couldn't. I had to get back. I had to destroy the world. I   
had to. It was my destiny. But as I try, with all my might. I couldn't get back. I   
stared at the gate, until I heard a voice.  
  
"You're too weak to return," the sweet voice, beckoned from behind me. I stood   
there in my angst, eyeing the gate. With one quick motion, I whirled around to   
glare at the one behind me. But her benevolence was too much to behold. There was   
something different. Something.. beautiful. The flower girl I had killed evolved   
into something more beautiful than words. I stood, inarticulate, as she continued.  
  
"You were once a strong being, but now, you can barely withstand your own   
weight. Face it. Cloud beat you. Now you must stay here.. forever. To dwell in your   
lonliness. Only I can share the emotions with you now, Sephiroth," she reached a pale   
hand out to me. I stared at it.  
  
I spread my lips, and tried to speak. Was I too weak to speak?  
  
"You see," she went on. "You were killed. I was the same when I returned here."  
  
Returned?  
  
"Yes, returned. We were all created here, Sephiroth. Even your lifeline can   
trace back here. This is the endless darkness you didn't dare to dream, the blinding light.   
This is the Lifestream."  
  
The Lifestream? I knew what she was talking about, but I had no idea what she meant   
exactly. And we floated there, in utter silence. My eyes glazing into hers, even though   
we were miles apart, I could see right into them.  
  
"I forgive you, Sephiroth," She broke the silence between us. "But,   
do you forgive yourself?"  
  
Forgive myself? I still didn't understand. And then, almost as if magic, she was   
right in front of me, holding my hand. I strained to pull it back, but I couldn't.   
I was just too weak.   
  
"Forgive yourself, Sephiroth. Forgive yourself, and you can regain everything, and   
stay within the Lifestream.. Forever."  
  
Forever. Forever is the sun that rises in the east and sets in the west, when all   
mankind is finally sent back to chaos, and when I forgive myself, forever shall be   
what I get in return?   
  
Forever isn't good enough. 


	2. Staying Afloat.. A Dead Legend

I don't understand..  
  
Can I hold you..?  
  
Am I dying?  
  
Are we dying?  
  
No. We're already dead.  
  
My body's weightless.  
  
I know.  
  
Am I drowning?  
  
In your own blood.  
  
Why are you holding me?  
  
Because I love you.  
  
Thats not true.  
  
You know it is.  
  
Then why are we dying?  
  
Together.  
  
As we stayed afloat, in the Lifestream, I stared at you, writhing your ways deeply into my  
head. What was wrong with me? What was this feeling I had. It was pure hatred wasn't it?  
  
Hatred doesn't exsist here.  
  
My question was answered. You and I looked down upon the world, its beautiful spiral of   
colors whirling with excitement.  
  
Is that really the beauty I tried to destroy..?  
  
Yes.  
  
Our conversation seemed silent. It was almost as if she'd gotten into my mind.....  
  
.....  
  
"Cloud.."  
  
"Cloud, wake up, we're already late!"  
  
"Cloud.. Wake up, silly!"  
  
"Cloud..?"  
  
"Oh, no. Cloud.. no. Say it isn't so..? Say it isn't so!"  
  
Tifa laid her head down on the side of the bed Cloud's lifeless body laid on. Tears of   
pain streaked her face as she threw one arm over him. "Cloud, no. This can't be. How could   
you leave me like this?" She pounded the wooden floor with her free fist. That sent Barret   
on the run. In no time, Barret burst through the door.  
  
"Tifa?! What's the problem?! Is it jes' that Cloud finally decided to--" Barret cut his   
sentence short when he saw what had happened. Cloud's face was slack, pale. Lifeless, to   
an extend. Barret shook his head, and exited, without saying another word.   
  
Tifa rocked back on her knees and stared further at Cloud. He died in his sleep. So   
peaceful. A graceful, quiet way to leave. But he shouldn't have left. He was only 21,   
and he had had the rest of his life to live...  
  
.....  
  
Why did you show me that?  
  
Its the result of your actions.  
  
So? He deserved to die.  
  
No he didn't.  
  
It doesn't matter now. He's dead.  
  
Yes, but..  
  
But what?  
  
He's on his way here.  
  
Shit.  
  
.....  
  
When Tifa finally emerged from the room, Red XIII and Barret were waiting. Yuffie was down  
stairs, sulking in private. Cid had returned home to Shera, and hopefully they were doing  
okay. Only heaven knows what Vincent was doing. Cait-Sith had returned to do whatever he   
wished.   
  
"Is he really dead?" Red XIII questioned. Mighty dumb question, but he asked it. Tifa nodded   
sadly, as Barret advanced to her to hug her.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Tifa. I had no idea." Barret consoled her as much as he could, but Tifa   
pulled away.  
  
"Its alright, Barret. Its not your fault. A least he passed.." She turned back to look into   
the room. "Peacefully."  
  
.....  
  
How do you pass.. peacefully?  
  
Cloud passed in his sleep.  
  
How?  
  
I cannot tell you.  
  
...I hate you.  
  
I know.  
  
.....  



	3. The Warm Embrace

I hate you, Aeris.  
  
I know, Sephiroth.  
  
I hate you, Aeris.  
  
I know, Sephiroth.  
  
I hate  
  
Hate  
  
Hate..  
  
Hate...  
  
.....  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tifa!" Tifa's best friend, Erin consoled over the phone. "It just seems like yesterday the three of us were  
hanging out on the Highwind and doing everything. And then in Nibelheim when I took ya'll's picture.. Gosh, how could   
he die like that?"  
  
"I don't know, Erin," Tifa responded. "They're having the autopsy before the funeral. Gosh, I hope they don't cut him up   
so bad that he looks awful the last time I get to see him. Damnit, I miss him," Tifa laid her head down on the table she  
was perched at and began to cry.  
  
"Don't worry, Tifa. We're all here for you. I promise."  
  
.....  
  
Promises cannot be kept.  
  
Is that so, Sephiroth?  
  
Yes.  
  
Why is that?  
  
Because all promises can be broken one why or another.  
  
Why do you think like this?  
  
Because I broke my promise.  
  
Your promise?  
  
Sephiroth? Sephiroth why haven't you answered me?  
  
Because I don't want to.  
  
Sephiroth...  
  
.....  
  
"Be careful! If ya drop it, yer gunna be paying some big fuckin' bucks, ya here me?!" Cid yelled at Red XIII and Barret,   
who were carrying Cloud's gravestone into the small house Barret, Red and Tifa shared in Nibelheim. "So this is all you  
guys could afford with that fortune you guys had? Talk about a shitty place to live." When Cid heard about Cloud, he   
had flown in the Highwind as fast as he could make it.  
  
"Jes' quiet down, will ya?! I don't want Tifa to--"  
  
"Oh hey guys, you're back!" It was too late. Tifa was standing at the door way with the phone in her hands. She stared   
at the males before advancing to the large enbalmed rock. "Oh my gosh. Is this it?"  
  
"Yes. Lovely, isn't it? Its very heavy as well. If you don't mind.." Red XIII Sputtered out setting the rock down, off his back.  
He sighed and sat back, Barret flopping in a chair near the door. Tifa ran over to the Tombstone and observed it. "Its..  
Its.. beautiful," her voice cracked and her eyes filled up with tears. "This is all.. so final. Its like I do feel that he's dead   
now.. and I feel so.."  
  
......  
  
Pathetic. She's pathetic.  
  
No she isn't, Sephiroth! She misses Cloud.  
  
So?! They missed you. I thought they were the most pathetic bunch..  
  
Enough.  
  
.....  
  
"Tifa, please, don't cry," Yuffie called from the doorway. She had just returned from the item shop. "Please. It will be  
okay. Cloud would want you to be happy," she sighed. She looked over at the other occupants of the room. "Right? Isn't  
that what Cloud would want? For Tifa to be happy? For all of us to be happy?"  
  
Everyone blinked and looked at each other. Red XIII was the first to speak up. "I think so, as well. Cloud wasn't really  
that selfish. I think that Cloud would want us to be happy. I agree with Yuffie."  
  
"Cloud would, Cloud wasn't, Cloud could've, Cloud should've, Cloud was, I've had enough! Why are we all talking in  
past tense about him?!" Tifa had exploded before Red XIII could finish off his sentence. "Why must we all talk like  
he's gone?!"  
  
"Tifa.. He is gone. We're sorry, but he's gone," Yuffie tried to pursaude Tifa into calming down, knowing that Tifa  
wouldn't do so without a fight. Watching Tifa warefully, Yuffie advanced forward. "Please, Tifa, calm down."  
  
"No!" Tifa yelled. "I've had enough! Just leave me alone!" Tifa broke away from Yuffie and ran up the stairs, into  
her room, and slammed the door.  
  
.....  
  
Again, why are you showing me this?  
  
You needed to see it.  
  
I have better things to do then watch Tifa sulk over Cloud's death.  
  
Like what, Sephiroth?  
  
Like destorying they're puny world.  
  
And how will you accomplish that?  
  
I'll think of a way.  
  
Sure, Sephiroth, whatever you say.  
  
I stared at her, unsure of what to say, now. I was confused. I had no idea still how much power had been drained  
from my body after Cloud defeated me. She stood there, in her cloak of pink, flowing robes, swishing around her  
like the wind was whipping at her attire, me in my mere black pants, the both of us, staring blankly at each other.  
  
She extended her arms out, the rest of her body unmoving. I felt a strict force overcome my body and pull me toward  
her, into an embrace. She held me closely. I felt sick. But I still couldn't move.  
  
Trust me, Sephiroth. You're better off where you are now.  
  



	4. Arrival: Welcome to Eternity

"Better off where I am? How can you say that?" Ha. I've regained my strength. Now I can go back. I'm finally speaking again. The lights of heaven swirled around us both, and I moved my body away from hers. She lowered her head.  
  
"Sephiroth, there is no going back for you now." She looked back to the pool which was the world below. "It will only be a matter of time before.." She turned back to me, and gave a stern look. "Sephiroth, you have to accept what has happened. Accept it now before its too late."  
  
I was confused. "Never."  
  
She rushed toward me, a million lightyears of speed guiding her to my body. "Sephiroth, He could.." Before the flower girl could finish her sentence, she was pulled away. The winds of heaven seemed to pick up and blow her away. A faint green light collected in the distance. "Its Cloud," She whispered, but I could hear it fine.   
  
The neon light formed a human shape, shelled around the shape, and then burst. From the cocoon of light came forth a body. Cloud. He lay limply, before his body rose up, and then he regained conciousness. "Welcome to the Lifestream," I muttered, setting a smirk across my face. This was my time. This was my revenge.  
  
Aeris nursed the body back over to me. She opened each of his sea-like eyes, a serene glow of passing on his face before he was finally able to manuver on his own.  
  
What is this?  
  
I could hear his thoughts, and I knew Aeris could too. She was the.. queen of the Lifestream.  
  
"This is the Lifestream, Cloud." She looked to me. I felt a shiver down my spine, and turned away.  
  
What do you mean? Who are you? How am I in the Lifestream?  
  
"You're dead, Cloud. Its me, Aeris. You returned to where you belong, here. All the living matter in the universe is owned by the power of the Lifestream, and all of it will return to the Lifestream when its life is over. Thats its time to return home."   
  
Aeris? Am I dreaming.  
  
"No, Cloud. This will be your home.. forever." She moved his body to an upright position, and he regained his movement. How had he done it so fast? It had taken me longer.  
  
I continued to ponder on the thought, when Cloud realized who I was. "Sephiroth?! How is he here?!"  
  
"He is a part of Lifestream as well. Both of you are. Welcome to Eternity." 


End file.
